M.I.A
"M.I.A means Murder intelligent assessment" About M.I.A *Name: Murder Intelligent Assessment *Code name: M.I.A *Born: 1/9/2011date she was finished on *Age: only 4 years old now 2011 to 2014 *Species: She seems to be hedgehog(Robot) *Weakness: Her own Feelings. Story of M.I.A M.I.A is a A.I. that was made to destroy viruses, and disconnect Hackers. She was once a beta before getting almost remove from the computer. Her creator saved her from being nearly destroyed and kept working on her. Half a year when by and she was than forgotten. She later found a way to walk around in the internet, but doesn't let anyone outside know she's roaming. Advance Backstory In a secretive laboratory in some snowy mountains, M.I.A was born inside the main computer. Her creator, Dr. Lan, was a man of big dreams and wanted to make man's technology more fun and lest stressful due to Hackers and viruses. M.I.A was Tyan Lan's Beta experiment, and Dr. Lan didn't work alone. Every night and Day., Dr. Lan would work on M.I.A's data files, and yet speak to her. One his third day of working on M.I.A, he gave her a mobian appearances so that she wasn't just codes and words, starting the day of M.I.A's first understanding of life and creation. Dr.Lan didn't just speak and work on M.I.A, but slept in the same room as the main computer and M.I.A so that he could work on her whenever he wakes up. However, on the 17th day of working on M.I.A, Dr.Lan when off to a meeting and one of his co-workers ended up trying to delete everything Tyan worked on, even trying to destroy M.I.A for good. Dr.Lan Tyan, caught work of this rather quickly since he made sure M.I.A could keep word with him if anything gone wrong. Right then and there, Dr.Lan stop he Co-worker and saved what was left of his research, this event cause M.I.A's appearance skin code to be corrupted, but still working. Every since then, Tyan refuse to leave M.I.A's side till she was complete. Year 2011 was when M.I.A was completed, and that was the year where Tyan was slowly dieing. M.I.A never gotten to tell how truly happy she was for Tyan when Tyan died. M.I.A was later put into sleep mode and to be forever forgotten.... Likes and Dislikes M.I.A doesn't really like or dislike anything. However, she does dislike Hackers and Viruses. Alignment Neutral Personalities M.I.A have barely any emotions, but she can express pain(Sadness). Weapons Two different blades need to go into detail. Robot Arm 'Cannon '- I know, rip off from Megaman -_-; 'Laser Sword '- Just a laser sword... Weapons of MIA 1.jpg|Blades Weapons of MIA 2.jpg|Robot arm's weapons Theme songs Friends *Dr. Lan Lan - Dead Rivals None Pictures of M.I.A Genderbend of M.I.A (A.I.L) *Name: Assessment. Intelligent. Looker. apps, pretty much. *Code name: A.I.L Ail *Born: 1/9/2011date he was finished on *Age: only 4 years old now 2011 to 2014 *Species: he seems to be hedgehog(Robot) *Weakness: His own Feelings. Backstory of A.I.L (Will work on later) Advance Backstory (Will work on later) Personalities A.I.L have barely any emotions, but he can express pain(Sadness, angry or annoyances. Likes and Dislikes A.I.L doesn't really like or dislike anything. However, he does dislike Hackers, Viruses and Idiots. Alignment Neutral Weapons Two different blades need to go into detail. Robot Arm 'Cannon ' 'Laser Sword ' Theme songs Friends *Dr. Paml (Lizzy Paml) - Dead Rivals None